The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for combustion engines. In known fuel injection nozzles of this kind, the face of the needle head oriented toward the combustion chamber is formed flat to a large degree. Depending on the amount of injection, this may lead to vortexes of differing intensity which may cause considerable flow losses. In addition, a directed jet, more and more demanded by the producers of engines, is only possible with certain set injection amounts when using needle head configurations of this type.